Autobot shuttle
The Autobot shuttle is a starship. The Autobot shuttle is a multi-stage transport used by the Autobots since around the 2005. Though they have a tendency to explode if you look at them wrong, the Autobot shuttles enjoy a good reputation due to their excellent safety rating. You can crash them, shoot them, set them on fire, blow them up, but the passengers will almost always walk away uninjured. The Autobot shuttle can take off horizontally with the aid of retractable thrusters on its bellyThrusters seen in The Transformers: The Movie. that lift the ship on a ground-effect cushion before it can get up enough speed to generate lift. The shuttle uses anti-gravity padsAnti-gravity pads mentioned in Marvel UK #149 for landings. It can also be launched vertically with the aid of a gantry. Autobot shuttles often travel from Autobot City to Iacon. The Ark has its own, smaller shuttlecraft. Shuttle Sections The shuttle has a modular design. Adding modules on to the front section expands the shuttle's range and abilities. The addition of a small lifepod means it's possible to detonate 1/2, 3/4 or 4/4 of the ship and still survive. Rear section The rear section of the Autobot shuttle contains the Main Stellar Drive for interstellar travel as well as the main propellant engines. The 'conning tower' of the rear section contains a secondary navigation center.The shuttle was piloted from the conning tower in Marvel UK #149. The rear section also houses a cargo hold. Middle section The middle section of the Autobot shuttle houses a set of backup engines partially protected by blast-away armor when connected to the stellar drive. When separated, fold-out ailerons provide a measure of atmospheric maneuverability. The middle section houses some crew quarters, and a medical repair bay equipped with life support machinesLife Support Machines mentioned in Marvel UK #149 to repair simple problems, and a Lifeline Cybernetic Diagnostic ModuleLifeline module seen in Wreckers #2 to work in tandem with a medical technician on more complicated problems. The repair bay is versatile enough to perform anything from a simple tune-up to a complete retrofit procedure. Forward section An Autobot Transport Gunship'The front module was explicitly named in ''Armada #10. forms the foremost module of the shuttle. This section's function is to keep the occupants alive in a tight situation; it excels at short-range space combat, but is not designed for traveling interstellar distances. The Gunship is armed with three cannons on the lower surface, and the 'wings' on either size can house a variety of armaments, such as pop-out gunsThe pop-out guns were used in The Legacy of Unicron! or sonic warheads.''Sonic warheads were used in ''Armada #10 Lifepod The '''Lifepod module is capable of carrying several Transformers a short distance, keeping them alive in time for rescue or putting down on a nearby planet. It originally lacked a communications system, and had no life support system, leaving humans with just the air trapped inside it to breathe, but these defects have been addressed in the Human-Transport version of the Autobot shuttle. The Lifepod can hold six normal-sized Transformers and a number of humans... if they're friendly. Shuttles operating out of Autobot City * AS Concordium II - AC-004 - White with light-gray accents. * Dominance - Grimlock's shuttle * Federation - Autobot/Junkion missions - Orange with white and blue accents. - Destroyed by Piranacon * Federation II - Autobot/Junkion missions - Orange with white and blue accents. - Destroyed by Piranacon * Ultra Magnus's shuttle Iron Hope - Orange with dark red accents. * AS Veracity - Prowl's shuttle - Orange with light-gray accents. * AS Ironclad - Kup's shuttle - Orange with dark gray-blue accents. (Under construction) * AS Freedom - Optimus Prime's shuttle - Blue with red and gold accents. (Under construction) * EDC Shuttle San Francisco - Human-Transport shuttle - White-and-blue colors. (Under construction) * AS Longbow - Hot Rod's shuttle - Orange with white and light-gray accents. (Under construction) * Jackhammer - Wheeljack's Autobot Transport Gunship - Orange with no accents. * AS Louis Armstrong - Jazz's shuttle - Gunmetal grey (Under construction) * Autobot Shuttle Valiant * Autobot Shuttle <''Outrider''> :If not for the large insignia emblazoned on the top of this shuttle, one might not realize at first glance that it belongs to the Autobots. Firstly, the color scheme is grey with red highlights. Secondly, it looks nothing like the standard Autobot shuttle. Slightly smaller than the typical shuttle, most of its mass is dedicated to two large pods on either side of the main fuselage. The thruster ports at the end of the pods, two on each, give away their purpose as massive engines. The tips reveal armored intakes, and reinforced armor struts attach the pods to the fuselage. The entire craft is extremely aerodynamic, making it clear that this spacecraft has speed in mind rather than durability. However, several laser turrets and missile racks make it obvious that, though the designer may have sacrificed endurance for speed, they clearly took combat effectiveness into account. Several covered ports give you hints that this shuttle might have a few surprises, as well. References Category:Autobot starships Category:starships Category:Autobot shuttles